Necronia Wiki:Standards
Articles Links in Articles If you're adding a item or monster to for example "dropped by" you should put each monster in separate brackets like : GOOD Examples: *Boots of Haste *Chaos Dragon, Dragon *Royal Helmet (rare) BAD Examples: *Boots of Haste, Artifact of Fury (semi-rare) *Chaos Dragon, Dragon *Royal Helmet (rare) Each bracket refers to the page e.g Dragon refers to Dragon. Naming Articles Article names should always use "Title Case." This means that the first and last words are always capitalized, and all internal words except articles, prepositions, conjunctions and forms of "to be" should also be capitalized. Articles should always be named the same as the in-game content they describe, obeying the case-standards of this wiki. For example, the article for the in-game item "boots of haste" is named Boots of Haste. When naming an article of an item, object, NPC, etc., bear in mind the articles preceding them. Indefinite articles (a, an) are to be omitted, however, definite articles should be included in the article's name. For example, The Avenger has preserved the article. Note that articles beginning with the article the must have its T capitalized; this is not a standard, but a technical restriction. To aid the user, it's usually best to redirect the title with the article omitted to the correct location, for example, Avenger redirects to The Avenger. Article Naming Conflicts Sometimes multiple items in-game will have the exact same name, even though the items are different in appearance and/or function. In these cases, the article name should be followed by one or two clearly descriptive words in parenthesis. These words should also follow the case-standards of this wiki. For example, there are multiple items called "Voodoo Doll" in-game. This conflict has been resolved in this wiki by naming one of them Voodoo Doll, and the other one Voodoo Doll (King). If one item/object with the same name appears in more than one direction (e.g. one turned north, one east, one south, one west) the image of the one pointing south should be chosen and only one article should be made. Renaming Articles If an article is created with an incorrect name, DO NOT copy the content of the article and paste it into an article with the correct name. Instead, "move" the page. This will retain the edit history of the article, and will automatically create a redirect from the old name to the new, correctly named article. Images and Other Files File names should always follow the same naming conventions as articles. Item and Creature Image Formats Images of items, creatures, npcs etc. should always be in GIF format. This allows for transparency and animation. If you are not able to produce an image in GIF format, don't upload the file , let more experienced user to do it for you. Screenshot Image Format Screenshots of game action should always be in JPEG or PNG format, and should never be larger than 650 pixels wide. This allows for greater detail with a smaller file size. The width restriction allows the image to be clearly viewable on all computers with 800x600 resolution or better. Templates If you're begginer in using a templates first check the other item in the same category and copy the code to your own article , also use a Previev Button to check how its looks like before you publish this. Unknown parameter If you dont know for what is specified parameter or you dont know how to use it , left it empty or delete this from your parameter list. For example , assume that is your parameter list : }|GetValue= } | name = | itemclass = | primarytype = | secondarytype = | weight = | value = | npcvalue = | npcprice = | npcvaluerook = | npcpricerook = | stackable = | droppedby = | buyfrom = | sellto = | notes = | armor = | levelrequired = | vocrequired = }} GOOD Example: }|GetValue= } | name = Royal Helmet | itemclass = Body Equipment | primarytype = Helmets | secondarytype = | weight = 48.00 | value = ?? | npcvalue = 6750 | npcprice = 0 | npcvaluerook = 0 | npcpricerook = 0 | stackable = No. | droppedby = Chaos Dragon, Super Dragon | buyfrom = Players. | sellto = | notes = | levelrequired = 0 | vocrequired = }} BAD Example: }|GetValue= } | name = Royal Helmet | itemclass = Body Equipment | primarytype = Helmets | secondarytype = | weight = 48.00 oz | value = ?? | npcvalue = 6750 | npcprice = 0 | npcvaluerook = 0 | npcpricerook = 0 | stackable = No. | droppedby = Chaos Dragon, Super Dragon | buyfrom = Players. | sellto = I dont know | armor = ??? | notes = | levelrequired = 0 | vocrequired = all }}